


This was kind of inevitable

by 0k_but_HAMILTON



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, kinda - Fandom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Abusive James Reynolds, Damien Morgenstern (OC), I'm pretty sure Damien wants to kill him but Kay still has morals, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, Kay Angelo (OC), Mild Language, My OCs hate James Reynolds, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0k_but_HAMILTON/pseuds/0k_but_HAMILTON
Summary: So, I left a comment on isayyoucrazy's college AU 'down for the count (and i'm drowning)' (check it out if you haven't already, it's awesome. ...I say to the like, three people who read my stories) about one of my OCs beating up James Reynolds, and... this happened.I'm very proud of my OCs, and also vaguely concerned.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isayyoucrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isayyoucrazy/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay is a time traveler, and they can also travel between universes and realities, so that's why they and Damien know about the musical

Kay was walking down a street on an oppressively warm day.

They weren’t sure _which_ street, their mind was full of plans for what they were going to do later.

Not typical teenager things, though Kay did look like a teen to everyone else. Only their close friends knew how old they really were.

Their plans were _technically_ illegal, but they’d never been one for following rules. Besides, normal teenagers broke rules all the time, too.

‘An overdeveloped sense of justice,’ their mother had said Kay had when they were younger.

And they did. They were always ready to fight for what they believed was right, rules and laws be damned.

“-Kay? Kay! _Kay ___!”

There’s a voice right in their ear, and they realize that their friend/annoyance, Damien, is walking beside them now.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked, grinning.

Kay hummed, and said nothing.

“C’mon, what’s got you so lost in your head, Golden Eyes?” Damien knew damn well Kay hated that nickname.

They glared at him. His grin widened.

Kay sighed reluctantly. “You know James Reynolds?”

“I know _of_ him,” Damien shrugged. “He was Maria Lewis’ abusive husband in the musical and historically, right?”

Kay nodded. 

“Why do you ask?” Damien narrowed his eyes.

“Do you know what universe we’re in?” Kay asked instead of answering.

“No,” Damien replied. “You’re the one who brought us here.”

“One where everyone from Hamilton is here in the modern day.” Kay sighed exasperatedly.

“ _Ohhhhhhh. ___” Damien said, understanding. “And James Reynolds is…?”

“An asshole, what else?” Kay muttered.

“ _Kay. ___”

“Fine,” Kay sighed. “Maria Lewis’ foster father.”

“ _Ohhhhhhh. ___” Damien said for the second time in less than a minute. “Abusive?”

“He’s _James Reynolds. ___” Kay said, as though that explained everything.

And Damien nodded, because it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this I thought I'd be able to fit it all into one chapter. Then I thought two. Now I'm convinced I'll have it finished by three, but knowing me, probably not.

“Kay.”

Kay ignored Damien’s voice.

“Kay.”

Kay hummed a vague tune.

“ _Kay. ___”

Kay watched two crows flying high above them.

“ _Kayyyyyyyy. ___”

“ _What? ___” Kay finally snapped.

Damien looked smug. “Finally.” He said.

“Damien, tell me why you were trying to get my attention so persistently or I _swear to the Stars- ___”

“Alright, alright!” Damien held his hands up in surrender. “So… I just happened to notice…”

“Yes?” Kay prompted impatiently.

“You were thinking about Reynolds earlier…”

Kay raised their eyebrows.

“And his house is just over there-”

“How do you even know where his house is?” Kay interrupted.

“You’re not the only one who knows things.” Damien shrugged. “Anyway, I was thinking, since we both know he’s a piece of shit, and we both care about Maria, even if we’ve never met her…”

Kay sighed. “If this ends with us beating Reynolds up, then tempting as that sounds, no. I'm done with violence.”

“ _You ___don’t have to be violent.” Damien reasoned.

“ _Damien. ___”

“Fine,” he sighed. “Just a lecture, then? You’re good at those. A scary, threatening lecture.”

Kay considered. While they may have been planning to do that _anyway ___, they certainly hadn’t planned to bring Damien along. He was their best friend, yes, and they loved him more than anything, but he tended to have a very black-and-white view of right and wrong, and violence wasn’t something he shied from.

Admittedly, Kay didn’t shy from violence either, but they tried to only hurt people when it was necessary (or when they were really pissed). They respected their late mentor, Auren, too much to let his teachings fall by the wayside.

“Fine,” They said, a small smile on their face, though they tried to hide it. “But only a lecture. We don’t hurt him unless he tries to hurt us or disregards our warnings.”

“If you insist.” Damien shrugged. “To Reynolds’ house we go?”

“To Reynolds’ house.” Kay agreed.


End file.
